What tomorrow brings
by Leiya
Summary: Senshirou wakes up from unconsciousness and finds himself between life and death. He meets someone who he never expected to meet.


What tomorrow brings

Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was dark. Where was he? He was surrounded by nothing but absolute silence. What had happened? He closed his eyes again and tried to remember. There was a battle. Blood. Much blood. Burning pain. Cadenza!

"Kuroto!" His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Where was his soul mate? But he still couldn't see anything. His voice sounded hollow so he was in a wide completely dark place. He looked up and around. And then he remembered. He had been severely wounded. All the blood had been his. Could it be... that he was dying?

He turned around and looked behind him. There the darkness seemed even darker although that was almost impossible. But that darkness seemed to call his name. When he looked front again he thought he could make out a path, just a tiny bit brighter than the rest of his surroundings.

Slowly he got up and walked towards it. But he couldn't. This was not his way. And as if to prove that soon he felt an impenetrable but invisible wall. He could see the way but it was closed to him. Of course... Being killed in combat with an Opast means no paradise but destruction of the soul. Was that what had happened? Had he been killed? The same situation that had happened before, but with another protagonist? No! That couldn't be! Not again! His partner did not deserve to suffer that loss again!  
But he could feel the darkness pull on his sleeves. This would be the end of Furuori Senshirou. And Kuroto would again lose a partner for good. Or bad.

"Kuroto... I'm sorry..." now his voice was very quiet; resentful.

He was reluctantly accepting his fate and turned around when he heard a voice from that very same darkness that pulled on him even more to destroy his soul.

"Wait. Don't come here", it said. A boy's voice it was. Not quite grown up. But he seemed friendly.

Senshirou froze. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I guess you know my name. There is someone who is as import to me as he is to you. You are not supposed to be here."

Senshirou thought. His mind was still fogged the darkness dragged stronger and he needed to follow its call so he took some further steps.

"Wait! Do you really want to leave him like I did?" The voice asked now that he was so near to the darkness it came from behind him. When he turned around he could see him. The very same way that Kuroto had described him. But also... torn apart. That was what a destroyed soul looked like that was never able to be reborn...

"O... Oboro-kun?"

The ghost nodded.

"But... I thought... your ghost was completely destroyed after what... had happened." Senshirou was confused and at loss. He had never expected to meet his precious boy's former partner. He didn't know how to react. He didn't want Oboro to think he was a bad partner.

"As if that would ever happen... I will never return, that's true. That bastard Cadenza destroyed my soul too much. But the darkness never completely got me. And it will not as long as Kuroto thinks of me", he said.

"I see..."

"Don't be shy, Senshirou-san. I'm glad you are there for him. He talks so fondly about you. And how can I hate someone who is able to make my dear partner smile again?" Oboro asked a gentle smile on his lips as well.

"I..." Senshirou felt intimidated by Oboro's presence. That was his partner's first partner... The person he used to love more than anything.

"I don't have the feeling that you stole him from me", Oboro interrupted. Were the dead able to read thoughts? "He needs to live on. He deserves all the luck in the world."

Senshirou nodded. "Yes, he does."

"Say, Senshirou. The day he accepted you as his new partner... what did you feel?"

"I felt incredibly happy. I had finally gotten the chance to give shelter to his lost soul and I was so glad that he let me take care of him. I never intended to replace you."

"He would not have accepted you if you did. And that's why I as well accept you at his side. Don't worry. I am more than happy he has found someone to love again. Someone who takes care of him, spoils him and can control his temper. You're a good guy. And that's why you don't belong here. Don't destroy his heart by staying here! He will not survive losing you as well. He needs you."

"But... I can't return. I feel that darkness. That's my place now"

"No it's not! You belong to his side. You need to make our partner happy. Only you. Look."

Oboro pointed somewhere and when Senshirou looked there he could see a faint light.

"That's God's Light. You must fight the darkness and go there." Oboro begged. "I will never be able to return to Kuroto. It's all on you. Make him happy"

"Senshirou you asshole! Don't you dare leave this world" another voice sounded from the same direction God's Light came from. "You need to take care of that Black Bean! Don't you dare leaving him! It's no fun with him when he's down."

"Hear it? Even God's voice is calling you back. And at least when I was alive he couldn't stand my dear Kuroto."

"That hasn't changed." Senshirou smiled. "They still fight as soon as they spot each other. Shuusei and I have to look out for them."

Oboro grinned. "See. Another reason for you to return. You are needed down there. You belong to the world of the living. You're a fine guy. I totally accept you."

"Thank you, Oboro-kun." Senshirou said. "Be well."

"I will. Now go. And... I want you to come with him from time to time when he visits me."

Senshirou smiled and nodded. "I will. You're a fine guy as well. I see why you used to be his partner."

"And I see why you are his partner now. So return to him. But... Senshirou-san?"

Senshirou turned around. He hadn't even noticed that he had started to move towards God's Light. But he couldn't figure out where exactly Oboro was in that total darkness.

"Would you mind telling him, that I love him? Only if it doesn't strain your relationship with him of course."

Senshirou thought for a moment but nodded. "I will. And I know he still loves you as well. You are as close to him as I am."

"Farewell Furuori Senshirou. I hope to never see you again in this place."

"Farewell Oboro-kun. It was good talking to you."

"It was. But if I hear that you made him unhappy I'll gather all my left strength and haunt you." But despite that serious threat, Senshirou could hear the smile in his vanishing voice.

"I know. Farewell." Senshirou turned around again and noticed that he was already surrounded by God's Light and God's Voice again was calling him.

When he opened his eyes again he was laying on a futon. When he turned his head he found his partner sleeping – passed out – next to him and there was a large wet spot under his face. He had been crying too much.

"I will take care of him. Don't worry." He promised into the darkness of the night hoping his words would reach Kuroto's former partner. When he turned to his side he felt the pain again. But he raised his hand to brush some strands of hair out of Kuroto's face.

That tender touch led to Kuroto to wake up immediately.

"Senshirou!"

"I'm fine", he said and caressed Kuroto's cheek.

"I... I thought he had done it again. I really thought that bastard had taken my partner again. Destroyed the next important soul." Kuroto was crying again.

"No. You have a guardian angel. And he could not tolerate me also leaving you."

"Guardian angel? Are you drugged?"

"No. Alive again. Thanks to that guardian angel."

"You're not making any sense"

"He still loves you. And he wants you to be happy as much as I do. That's why he couldn't tolerate me leaving you."

Senshirou smiled gently when he watched Kuroto understand his meaning.

"But... But his soul was destroyed! You can't have met him."

"His soul is severely damaged, that's true. He knows he can never return. But he fights the eternal darkness. He had received each of your prayers. You're still important to him."

"As he is for me", Kuroto cried.

"I know. You will never forget him. He was your Zweilt partner after all."

Kuroto nodded but then looked at Senshirou. "But you are my partner right now. I love you as I have loved him."

"I know that as well. And that's what he wants. He wants you to be happy again."

"Really?"

"Yes. I like him as well. And I'm convinced we meet him again. The day the circle of rebirth is broken and we will find peace. He waits where all souls pass when they leave the world. Between the light of paradise and the darkness of destruction. That's why we both have to survive this war." Senshirou explained.

"Yes, let's survive the war. I want to tell him something as well..."

"May I ask what it is?"

"That I also still love him very much. But that there is someone in my life now, who has become a tiny bit more important to me."

Senshirou smiled and pulled Kuroto to him to kiss him gently.

"You know... Oboro could not cook as well as you can."

"That's why you chose me?" Senshirou asked eyebrow raised.

"Of course. Why else?" Kuroto laughed and snuggled close to his soul mate careful t not hurt him any further. "No... You don't know how glad I am that you're alive. I can't get through that pain again."

"I know. That's why Oboro sent me back. Sleep now. I'm tired. And then let's see what tomorrow brings."


End file.
